Beyond Oasis
|genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player |platforms = Sega Genesis |series = }} Beyond Oasis, known in Japan and Europe as The Story of Thor: A Successor of the Light, }} is an action-adventure game developed by Ancient and published by Sega for the Sega Genesis. The game has also been re-released in various emulated collections, such as the Virtual Console, Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection, and Sega Forever. A prequel to the game, The Legend of Oasis, was released for the Sega Saturn in 1996. Plot The player takes the role of Prince Ali, who has discovered a buried gold "armlet" which once belonged to a wizard who waged a long war against the evil wielder of a silver armlet. The silver armlet was used to create chaos and destruction, while the gold armlet had the power to summon four spirits: the water spirit, "Dytto"; the fire spirit, "Efreet"; the shadow spirit, "Shade"; and the plant spirit, "Bow". Ali travels the land of Oasis, gradually acquiring the ability to summon all these spirits, in an attempt to stop the person who has discovered the ancient silver armlet and is once again using it for evil. Gameplay The game has action adventure elements similar to The Legend of Zelda series. The player controls Prince Ali and takes him across the maps to fulfill his quest. Along the way the player picks up special items to restore health and magic, special weapons to help defeat enemies, and four magic spirits found in shrines to aid Prince Ali's mission. Prince Ali's default weapon is his knife, which can perform special attacks and has unlimited usage. Also during the course of the game the player can equip Prince Ali with special weapons such as swords, crossbows, and bombs. Some crossbows (and a sword) can ignite their targets on fire. However, unlike the knife, these weapons do not have unlimited usage and will break after a set number of uses. Reception | CVG = 89%''Computer & Video Games'', issue 160 (March 1995), pages 78-80 | EGM = 38/50 | GameFan = 284/300''GameFan'', volume 3, issue 3 (March 1995), pages 18 & 38-41 | GI = 8.75/10 | GMaster = 93%''GamesMaster'', issue 27 (March 1995), pages 54-55 | IGN = WII: 8/10 | NGen = | rev2 = TouchArcade | rev2Score = iOS: | award1Pub = ''GameFan'' Megawards | award1 = Action RPG of the YearGameFan, volume 4, issue 1, pages 104-106 }} Game Informer gave the game a "very good" score of 8.75/10."Ultimate Review Archive." Game Informer. Issue 100. August, 2001. Page 55. Original review published March 1995. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave it a 38/50 (7.6/10 average), praising the vast game world and strong plot twists. A reviewer for Next Generation contended that the combination of RPG and action elements results in a game which is average on both fronts. He added that, "The use of magic, whether it be the fireball or meteor storm; a user-friendly interface; and an ever-ready map put Beyond Oasis beyond others of its type. But ultimately, poor fighting and an uninspired storyline leave this title looking more like a mirage." GamePro commented that the game "is definitely not for hardcore RPGers" due to its small game world, limited challenge, and greater emphasis on hack-n-slash combat and puzzle solving than on RPG elements, but would be a good game for players new to the RPG genre. They praised the "intriguing" gameplay and the 3D feel of the graphics. IGN gave the Virtual Console re-release an 8/10, calling it "very stylish," and expressing "surprise" that despite a lack of polish in certain areas, its "unique" mechanics "deserve to be mentioned alongside such classics as Secret of Mana." References External links *RPGClassics' The Story of Thor Shrine *Hardcore Gaming 101's series overview Category:Action-adventure games Category:Sega video games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Virtual Console games Category:1994 video games Category:Video games scored by Yuzo Koshiro Category:Video games developed in Japan